1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for tracking a moveable article, and in particular, to tracking a mail piece through a mail delivery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Postal customers increasingly demand quick delivery times and expect that mail will be delivered on-time. As a result, overnight and similar forms of mail delivery are increasingly important. In order to meet these needs and expectations, postal services must provide internal systems that monitor operations to identify systemic and individual problems that can occur during mail delivery.
Traditionally, tracking mail involves recording a mail piece""s mailing date and delivery date. The mailing date is compared to the delivery date to determine the amount of time the mail piece spent in transit. This method determines the overall time for delivery, but does not permit tracking of mail during mail processing and delivery. If the mail piece does not reach its destination within a required number of days, this method cannot determine what caused the delay.
For instance, the traditional method cannot pin-point bottlenecks that slow down mail delivery. The traditional method cannot locate specific pieces of mail intended for a particular truck to ensure timely loading of the mail piece on the proper truck. The traditional method also
cannot indicate when a mail piece is in an area where it should not be. Further, the traditional method cannot indicate when a mail piece is behind schedule or off a planned track. Lastly, the traditional method can not indicate when a mail piece has not moved for an extended period of time.
Accordingly, a need exists for tracking a mail piece as it travels through the mail delivery system.
The advantages and purpose of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part are obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention are realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a method and apparatus for tracking and locating a moveable article. Methods and apparatus consistent with this invention transmit an interrogation signal; receive the interrogation signal in the article; transmit a response signal from the article, the response signal providing a unique identification code; receive the response signal using a receiver having a unique receiver code; and generate an identification signal providing an indication of the identification code and the receiver code.
Methods and apparatus consistent with this invention may also provide a separate receiver within each of a plurality of sectors, provide a separate transmitter within each of the plurality of sectors, transmit a separate interrogation signal from each of the provided transmitters and receive the response signal using one or more of the provided receivers.
Methods and apparatus consistent with this invention may also repeat the interrogation signal transmitting step, the response signal transmitting step, the response signal receiving step, and generate a plurality of identification signals. The above method or apparatus may also record the identification signals in real-time over a period of time to track the location of the article through the sectors.
It is understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.